Toad's Big Adventure
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Bowser awakens Toad during his nap, and the adventure is on! Hope you enjoy this tale of adventure and feuds, and feel free to review.
1. Chapter 1

**Toad's Big Adventure!**

CHAPTER ONE

Toad looked up from his sleep. He'd been out quite a while, but something had awakened him. Wait! There is was again!

"Rawr! Rawr!"

"Bowser! You interrupted my sleep! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Rawr-brawr-rawr-rawr-brawr!"

"Don't use that tone with me! Begone before I throw a mushroom at you!"

"Rawr-rawr-rawr-brawr!"

"BOWSER!" Toad exploded, hurling several mushrooms at Bowser. He screamed out and ran off. "Hmm! That's what he gets for treating me like--"

Suddenly, a large explosion sounded along with numerous screams. It was coming from the castle! And the screams were from...Bowser?

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WRETCHED BEAST!!!" a shrill voice exploded. It was Bowser's mother. Toad grinned and hid behind a pipe to spy on Bowser, whose mother was running at him from behind. Toad giggled as Bowser was pinned down and beaten by his mother. "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED TO USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" she screamed while beating him with a dinosaur-sized broom. Toad rolled on his back and laughed. Wait until Mario heard about this!

Suddenly, it stopped. Bowser's mother had heard Toad's laughter!

"WHO'S THERE?" she screamed. Toad jumped into the pipe as quickly as he could, but Bowser's mother saw him! She jumped in afterward, causing a major change. Some sort of wormhole developed, plunging them both into a magical in-between world. Toad cried out and hid behind the first thing he saw, but Bowser's mother caused a massive earthquake, uprooting anything within the nearest mile. Toad cried out nervously. "WHERE ARE WE?"

"I don't know! Why are you trying to kill me?" Toad cried out.

"I just wanted to know who you were. Great! We're trapped here because of a misunderstanding. Just wonderful!" Bowser's mother said angrily, stomping around the area, uprooting more rocks and twigs.

"Stop! You're destroying out home!"

"Who are you?" Toad and Bowser's mother asked together.

"I am the leader of the gnome people. My name is Flipsy, and you are destroying what is left of our world," he cried out, appearing on the top of an uprooted trunk.

"What's left? Did something happen here before we arrived?" Toad asked.

"Yes! A giant volcano erupted below here in Abrasville. Many of my people were killed, and now you are destroying their temporary housing. Please, stop your stomping, dear Madam!" Flipsy begged. Bowser's mother nodded.

"I apologize. I was just angry, is all."

"As are we," Flipsy whispered. He sighed heavily and sat on the log. "We are all very, very hungry, but the volcano has temporarily ended our scarce food supply. It was the Season of Great Snows before the volcano erupted. Now, the Great Snows are gone, but nothing remains in its place. We will surely die if nothing is done," he sighed once again. "The world you came from, did it have the same thing happen to it?"

"No, not at all," Toad replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Your world can provide us with the food we so desperately need! Please, take some of my people there at once!"

"We can't, Flipsy," Toad said sadly. "We just got here, but we don't know how to go home. The pipe we jumped into is not here."

"But you must help us! You have aided in destroying our world, so you must help my people!" Flipsy yelled, standing and jumping at every syllable.

"But we don't know how!" Toad exclaimed.

"Then find a way! I'll put my best warriors with you if you just try!" Flipsy begged. Toad looked to Bowser's mother.

"I'll go," Toad whispered. Flipsy clapped and giggled.

"I'll be back. Wait here!"

Bowser's mother watched as Flipsy ran off into the distance. She then looked to Toad.

"We must escape! If we don't find a way out, they will surely kill us!" she whispered frantically. Toad thought for a moment, then agreed. In his mind, he knew that they could send food down the pipe once they returned, but Flipsy's men could hold them back. So, Toad and Bowser's mother ran as quickly as they could in the opposite direction of Flipsy in a hope to discover a way home before it was too late. ----


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The damage Bowser's mother put on the unknown land was apparent as they neared the first forest. Items from the meadow they had just marched through were slung over the first saplings, and bushes were filled with the crumbling debris of knolls and holes from underground animals. Toad gasped as he saw a tree in the valley nearby upside down, its leaves on the ground and its vast root system in the air. Bowser's mother ignored it and continued to run, leaving Toad behind by at least three paces.

"STOP!" Toad called out as they entered the forest and he began having to dodge limbs and other forest items.

"But we need to hurry!"

"But I can't keep up!" Toad exclaimed. Bowser's mother grabbed him between two of her fingers and slung Toad onto the top of her head, not stopping for a second. But the limbs from shorter trees kept threatening to knock him off. Bowser's mother sighed heavily and put him into a pouch that Toad never knew existed. "Thanks," he smiled, but Bowser's mother did not answer.

Soon the sounds of creatures filled their ears, but Toad knew they were no ordinary creatures. The trees were thinning, and the sounds of these creatures were booming, hurting his sensitive ears. When he saw them for the first time, he gasped loudly, along with Bowser's mother.

Giants were rebuilding the forest! Carefully using some sort of sorcery, they were rebuilding the forest one tree or shrub at a time. Toad stared in amazement as Bowser's mother walked on, causing the one-eyed beasts to scream at her in some language unknown to them. This caused her to run, stirring up more debris. Toad knew the beasts were cursing as Bowser's mother leaped over a raging river filled with burnt rocks. Toad hung on for dear life as they entered a swamp land.

"Ew!!" Toad yelled as swamp goo splashed from her large feet and hit him in the face. Bowser's mother ignored him and kept running, not stopping until they began reaching hills. Most of the area was charred, but the land remained. Creatures could be seen in the distance, but Toad was forced not to notice as the land became pure rock and stone. They were nearing a lava flow! "Hey! We shouldn't keep going this way!"

"But they will find us!"

"Not if we die in a volcano!" Toad exclaimed. Reluctantly, Bowser's mother turned slightly towards the sun's direction and kept running. They were following flatter land now, possibly a dried river bed. Soon, they were trekking uphill toward mountains. Toad began regretting his decision as their ascension began, leading them higher and higher until they were between the sky and clouds. Toad gasped in amazement at the beautiful sight, when suddenly he could see the outline of a portal!

Screaming at Bowser's mother, she eventually saw where he was pointing and jumped through. Toad didn't know what they would find, but he knew that whatever it was, it was better than Flipsy's world of strange creatures, volcanoes, and destruction. ----


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Where are we?" Toad exclaimed. "OH!!" Toad grinned, realizing where they were. It was a bonus pipe! Coins were everywhere, shining brightly by the light of torches lining the walls. "We can't leave until the coins are gone. Help me!" Toad asked. Bowser's mother obliged and the two began running in circles, dissolving all of the coins they saw. Toad then felt himself change.

"What just happened?" Bowser's mother asked. Toad giggled.

"You've been on the bad side too long," Toad laughed. "I've gained a free life. In our world, I can create a double of myself, send it somewhere else in the world, and wait for that second body to return to me. Look! There's the pipe exit! Whoooooaaaaaaa!" Toad screamed with delight as he sent his double through the pipe. Bowser's mother then sat down, creating a booming noise and shaking the walls. A torch fell, causing a sudden burst of flame. Toad giggled in delight again.

"What now?"

"It's a one-up mushroom! I can send another double out. Yeee!" he grinned, sending it out to go just past the place where his first double was. As soon as he did so, his first double returned.

"Home. Home. Home," it repeated. Toad and Bowser's mother giggled with glee and ran through the exit. Toad's second double awaited. He was at the pipe they had fallen down before. Bowser greeted his mother.

"Rawr!"

"Hello, Bowser dear! Oh, you won't believe what happened to us!"

"Brawr-rawr-rawr-brawr?"

"Oh, too much to speak of now. First we must complete our journey," Bowser's mother replied to a question Toad did not comprehend. Bowser's mother then walked to the food storage area. She gathered a large shipment and threw it down the pipe. Toad sent several water 'shrooms, mushrooms that could quench the thirst of anyone, even someone as big as Bowser. They wiped their hands and turned around. Mario and Luigi appeared.

"Whoa!" Toad exclaimed as they jumped into the pipe.

"Bowser, dear, where are they going?" Bowser's mother asked.

"Rawr-rawr," Bowser replied. His mother gasped.

"Wario caused all of those things to happen. He's trapped there, and now Luigi and Mario are too. We must save them!" Bowser's mother exclaimed. Bowser and Toad both made sounds of confusion. Bowser also stated something else, which caused him to receive a stern glance from his mother. "It's my choice to be good or evil, son. You'll learn in time that your true side will always be affected by the other."

With that, Bowser's mother grabbed Toad and threw him down the pipe. They were beginning their adventure again where Toad wanted to or not.----


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The destruction was more than any of them could imagine. Mario and Luigi were forced to aid in putting out fires, and the food they sent was destroyed by what looked to be a bombing. Destruction was everywhere, and the group soon realized that evacuation was the only option they had. So, after Mario and Luigi convinced Flipsy to gather his people together, Bowser's mother and Toad began leading people through the countryside, taking the same path they took before. Mario and Luigi stayed behind, but not after receiving a gift from Flipsy and his main sorcerer.

"Take this and use it if that devil comes any closer. Once you use it, run as fast as you can towards the sun. Run into the stone building their and cover your heads. If you do not get there in time, you too will be defeated," the sorcerer named Grip said sternly. Mario nodded and Luigi placed it into his pocket. The group then departed, leaving Mario and Luigi to find Wario. Luckily, Toad had given them a power-up before he left.

A special mushroom grows that Toad carries with him always. It looks like an average red mushroom with white spots, but it holds special powers. Toad had given his only one to Mario and told him what to expect.

"You will grow as large as the meadow and you will be as tall as the mountains. Then you'll be able to see Wario and his people," Toad explained in a note written on the mushroom's tag.

Mario ran into the meadow and ate the mushroom. Soon enough, he had transformed into a giant, and he could see Wario ransacking Flipsy's home. Mario ran back to Luigi, yelling and pointing towards him. As he ran, he shrank considerably until he was his normal size again.

Luigi stopped suddenly.

"What?" Mario asked.

"We can destroy him now with the power-up and get to the bunker before Wario even knows what's happening," Luigi whispered. Mario shook his head.

"Let's try to fight him first," Mario suggested. Luigi sighed and nodded, knowing that Mario was stubborn and headstrong and would do what he wanted when he wanted. So the two met Wario in a courtyard with a stone surface.

"Cousin, we meet again," Wario sneered. Mario looked to Luigi, who knew the plan. They had received abilities during their many years of adventures while trying to defeat Bowser. After doing so many times and saving so many people, they were able to call upon their abilities whenever, which is what they did now. Hurling spells and special forces at Wario, the boys screamed shrilly with every deployment. Wario screamed in pain with every hit.

"Had enough, Wario?" Luigi asked.

"NEVER!" was Wario's reply, and the two began fighting harshly with weapons. Mario was forced to give the signal for 'retreat' after Wario's whistle revealed hundreds of eyes from the forest around them. It was some of Flipsy's men, some that he had lost in Wario's initial attack.

"Wait!" Luigi whispered. He telekinetically called for the giants he could hear near by. They perked up their ears, then began running towards the courtyard. They knew there was danger, and upon seeing the zombie-like creatures attacking their caller, they grew angry and began pumelling through the group, squashing everyone in sight, including Wario.

"Who-hoo!" Luigi and Mario exclaimed together. They high-fived and began walking away only to hear Wario's laugh. He had survived using a one-up!

"You thought you had won!" he laughed. He snapped, and all of the giants fell to the ground. Luigi and Mario looked to each other. They had the ability to freeze their enemy, and they did so. They cast Grip's special power-up and ran towards the bunker. A massive explosion confirmed their success. They began walking in the direction of the group.--

"Ye-eah!" Toad giggled, helping the group gather coins. Suddenly, Mario and Luigi appeared with singed hair and blackened eyes, but they were all right. The group cheered loudly in greeting, but soon, Flipsy was asking them a question.

"Could we ever return there?" he asked. Mario shook his head.

"Wario could still be lurking there, but he'll never find his way here. You best stay with us," Mario explained. Flipsy nodded. Bowser's mother stepped forward.

"You may have my son's castle. He does not deserve it," she whispered. The group began cheering again, and all of them emerged from the bonus round together. Everything would be okay.----


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Everything returned to normal...almost. Toad was forced to accept that Bowser's mother was a good person, and Bowser was forced to accept that his mother was a good woman...and mother. She let him live at home in return for giving his castle to the gnome people. He too learned to be good, so now Luigi and Mario just have life to deal with!

Flipsy's people are very kind, and Yoshi enjoys giving the gnome children rides on his back. They're planning on going on an adventure soon. I think I'll stay here!

Well, that's all for this entry. If I go on another adventure into an unknown land at the bottom of a pipe, I'll be the first to let you know. Until then, I'm out. -__- Toad


End file.
